deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:MystiTrainer/One Minute Melee: Green Lantern vs Nova
Two Combatants! No Research! Just BRUTALITY! Pre-Battle The stars twinkled, and Nova took a deep breath. He's heard of the menacing Green Lantern Corps, going across the galaxy and taking out evil beings. But that was the job of the Nova Corps, space vigilantes could not be tolerated. "Hey!" An unknown voice called from behind him, and he paused, hovering. What was that? He whipped around. A man with a green suit and domino mask was glaring at him, raising his left fist to reveal his GL ring. Nova flew towards him, meeting his glare with a withering stare of his own. Hal sniffed. "You've been taking out my friends, stuffing them in your prisons. I don't know who you are, but you're going down!" Hal flew back, forming a fist with the Power of the ring. Nova smirked. This would be all too easy. "YOU'RE. ON." FIGHT! Nova gathered power in his fists, blasting them at Hal. Green Lantern pushed out his fist, absorbing the power as his fist disintegrated, his ring glowing. He then blasted the Power back out, taking Nova by surprise. Nova was thrown back, almost into the gravity of another planet. He popped his neck joints, flying with the speed of a comet towards Hal, who formed a shield around himself. 10 Seconds "What the heck?!" Nova threw a flurry of punches at the shield, denting it, but not breaking it. He then blasted it, making it dissipate for a moment. Jordan was blasted back, trying to absorb the crazy amount of power, but failing. As he quickly surveyed his surroundings, he saw a handy asteroid, and fell onto the that, making Nova come flying for him. "Is that all you got?!" Nova yelled, hovering in the air over Hal's seemingly unconscious body. But his Xandarian awareness kicked in, and he barely managed to bend back as a huge chunk of rock was thrown at him. Nova's eyes widened. 30 Seconds. "No, this is!" Green Lantern kicked Nova in the face, blowing him back, and then uppercutted him, throwing him up. He then flew towards him, headbutting him back down to the aforesaid planet. Nova fell, yellow and red beams forming around him like a comet. When he crashed, a large mound of dust formed, blocking his view as Green Lantern came towards him. "Where are you?" The ring glowed, making a light for him. But Hal was weakening. He needed to recharge. It was a bad idea, but he kept going, using his ring as a light source. A whisper met his ears. 40 Seconds. "Back HERE!" A backbreaking blow met his spine, throwing him down four feet into the rocky soil. A ringing formed in his ears, blurring his vision. As he struggled to get out, Nova formed a ball of energy, blasting Hal with all he had. Hal screamed in pain, howling. Nova finally stopped, leaving Hal in a crumpled ball of misery. Nova formed both his fists into a tight roll, bringing them down on Hal's head. 55 Seconds. Hal was knocked out, his body on the floor but still breathing. Nova had a bloody nose, but Hal was much worse. You could see the bone on skull for a huge patch, his ankle was pointing in an unholy direction, and his arm ligaments were straight up torn, blood all over his elbows. Nova picked him up, slinging him on his shoulder as he flew back to Xandar to capture him and stuff him with his mates. KO! Category:Blog posts